Switched
by XxHeLLsAssAssInxX
Summary: ok... imagine this... ur fighting a demon wen sumthing hapens, u knock out,and then u awake to find urself switched lets just say that things dont get 2 prety when they switch... if u know what im sayingthis is my 1st fan fic so b nice..or else...


Switched

A scene of a village fades into view, Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of them are standing there.

Village leader: will you please help us conquer the demon that lives on top of that mountain?

Kagome: we'd be happy to, get ready Inuyasha.

Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha: firstly, why do always end up saving peoples behinds, when we should be looking for the jewel shards, and secondly why do you always get the free ride on my back huh?

Kagome: just go already Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: fine be that way!

By sundown they were there, there was a cave. As they were about to go inside to check things out, Koga suddenly appeared out of thin air.

Koga: Yo! Kagome it's been a while!

Kagome: ahehehe! Uhm hi Koga! We're kind of busy right now do you mind coming back later?

Inuyasha: Or! Not coming back at all?

Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit boy!

Inuyasha fell to the ground with a huge thud. Then Koga took Kagome's hands

Koga: I've missed you Kagome, I was in the neighbor hood and I thought I could drop by for a quick visit, but I have to go pretty soon, so could you-

Koga put his hands on Kagome's waste, and leaned in closer to her, as Kagome tried to backup away from him, but his muscular arms were to strong.

Koga: could you give me a good- bye kiss?

Kagome's eyes widened with fear at the sight of Koga leaning in to kiss her.

Kagome: No! Koga get back!

Kagome pushed Koga and he fell to the floor.

Kagome: Oh my-gosh! Are you okay? (she pauses) that's what you get for trying to kiss me!

Koga: B-but

Inuyasha burst out laughing on the floor. And there was a sad look on Koga's face. Kagome felt sorry for him. So she leaned down, and gave him a peck on his lips. Inuyasha and Koga's eyes widened and Koga pauses to think of something to say that's romantic to Kagome.

Koga: Uh… I- you- love-… your lips taste good.

Inuyasha popped up from the floor like an angry daisy.

Inuyasha: Kagome- Koga-me-you-but-love-uh-he-she-me-but-I thought- YOU KISS HIM!

Kagome: Hush Inuyasha.

Koga: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IN YOUR FACE INUYASHA!

Kagome: Oh stop pouting Inuyasha! Gosh you look so childish!

Inuyasha: Well blame me for wanting a kiss-

Kagome eyed Inuyasha suspiciously.

Inuyasha: ahem… k-kiss f-from uhm… (Inuyasha swallowed hard)

Inuyasha looked around and the first name that came to Inuyasha's mind was-

Inuyasha: K-koga… I-I MEAN! I MEANT SHIPPO! N-NO! I MEANT MIROKU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ANYONE BUT MIROKU! Ahem… forget I said any of this…

Koga: Gosh Inuyasha, I didn't know you were so gay!

Everyone besides Inuyasha and Kagome: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Koga: And in that case since you're only interested in guys, I can have Kagome for myself.

Kagome: AHEM!

Everyone stared at Kagome and there was silence.

Kagome: Thank you, now we should probably go and do what we came here to do.

Kagome started to walk into the cave.

Koga: I'll come too. Just in case that mutt-face can't protect you do to the shock, of you liking me more than him.

Inuyasha was getting angry.

Kagome: Sorry to burst your bubble Koga, but I don't love you more than Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's hopes went up.

Kagome: I like you both the same.

Inuyasha's head fell in shame and disappointment. Kagome felt really sorry for Inuyasha, so she walked over to Inuyasha.

Kagome: Oh Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: What do you want? Whatever you need you can go to your beloved Koga.

Kagome: Koga can't have this.

Kagome lifted Inuyasha's chin, and kissed him. Inuyasha and Koga's eyes widened. Inuyasha's eyed widened with glee, as for Koga, his eyes widened with horror.

: HOW COULD YOU INUYASHA!

Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror, at the sight of Kikyo standing right in front of him. Kikyo pushed Kagome aside.

Koga: Go dead lady! W00t! W00t!

Kikyo swiftly turned around and shot an arrow at Koga's face, slicing his skin on his right cheek. A moments silence and then…

Koga: AHHHHHHHHHHH! SCARY DEAD LADY!

At that, Kikyo drew another arrow and aimed but this time Koga stormed off into the cave. Running away from the "scary dead lady" like a chicken. Then suddenly Koga came running out, followed by Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru? What the heck are you doing here?

Lord Sesshomaru: That would be none of your business, but I'm curious as to why all of you are here.

Inuyasha: Well, I now have a reason-

Kagome: We're here to slay the demon that lives here.

Lord Sesshomaru: I almost succeeded in slaying the horrid thing had he not bumped into me, and let it escape.

Koga put an "innocent look" on. Lord Sesshomaru leapt inside the cave, followed by Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, and the rest of them. Inside they saw an injured demon, yet the demon looked so innocent and the most prettiest thing in the world. They were all thinking the same thing(almost all of them): "wow it looks so serene, and pure... how could those people say such things about the poor thing " it was curled up in the corner, bleeding.

Demon: P-please…spare my life…

They all decided to let it free, they turned around… but that was their biggest mistake, because the second they did, the demon started a weird chanting. They turned around and the demon was holding a strange orb and all of a sudden a greenish poison was released and spread through all of them slowly.

Inuyasha: I- it must be p-poisonous…

And at that moment Inuyasha drew his Tetsaiga. Lord Sesshomaru drew his whip. Kagome drew an arrow. Sango drew back her hirikotsu, etc.

Inuyasha: WINDSCAR!

Kagome: TAKE THAT!

Kikyo: …

Sango: HIRITKOTSU!

Shippo: FOX FIRE!

Lord Sesshomaru: …

Kirara: GRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Miroku: SACRED SUTRA!

Koga: TASTE A PIECE OF MY FOOT FIERY!

Then suddenly, the demon exploded and sent them all flying out of the cave. The explosion built up so much force, it sent them over the cliff.

Kagome: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Inuyasha!

Inuyasha and Koga: Kagome!

Kikyo: Lord Sessho- I mean Inuyasha!

Miroku and Kirara: Sango! (mew!)

Sango: Kirara!

Koga and Miroku: Oh sure! No one wants to call my name!

: KOGA!

Koga: AYAME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Ayame: I'll explain that later, when we find each other again! (Ayame blows Koga a kiss)

Kagome could see that Ayame too was covered in the slime, (Kagome thinking) which means she must have snuck into the cave after we came in too. Kagome couldn't think anymore, no one could think, for they all fell unconscious, due to the slime.

Later the next morning, Kagome woke up to the sound birds, (one bird in particular, which pooped on her face)

Kagome: I-I'm alive?

Kagome sat up (thinking why is my hair so long and annoying?) she looked beside her. And to her horror-

Kagome: OH MY GOD! HOW CAN I BE RIGHT HERE IF MY BODY IS OVER THERE? AM I A GHOST? I'M DEAD? W-wait th-this isn't my hair and clothes!

Second Kagome: Will you keep it down over there? I'm trying to sleep here you scary dead lady!

Kagome: Scary dead lady? (Kagome thinking) a-am I who I think I am? Th-that's-

Kagome: Koga!

Koga got up and fell to his knees.

Koga: I'm sorry priest! Don't hurt me! Forgive for calling you dead- and scary!

Shaking, Kagome looked down at her hands, they were as pale as snow!

Kagome: I'M KIKYO? HOW CAN THIS BE!

Koga: well duh you're Kikyo! Who else would you be?

Kagome: KOGA!

Koga: (once again on his knees) sorry scary dead lady! I didn't mean anything by it! Please don't hurt me!

Kagome: Listen to me! I'm not Kikyo! I'm Kagome, in Kikyo's body!

Koga: Sure you are! (Koga says in a mocking tone) And I'm Koga in Kagome's body! Psh!

Kagome: You are!

Koga: Okay! Now this is starting to get a little annoying, do you mind leaving me alone for a while?

Kagome: Will you just look down at your hands?

Koga looked down.

Koga: AAHHHHHH! WHERE ARE MY CLAWS? WHY AM I WEARING A SKIRT? WHERE IS MY FUR? IM FREEZING! WHERE ARE MY MUSCLES? MY BEAUTIFUL MUSCULAR ARMS AND LEGS! THEY DISSAPEARED!

While Kagome was still waking up…

Inuyasha: What in the world? Oh yea… we were fighting the demon… and then… KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU?

Inuyasha sat upright, and to his horror Inuyasha saw-

Inuyasha: OH MY GOD! IS THAT MY HEAD? I LOST MY HEAD! IT'S STICKING OUT OF A STINKING TREE!

Second Inuyasha: You fool! You make me feel embarrassed to be your brother! We-

Inuyasha: WE SWITCHED BODIES! Hmm maybe this is a good thing.

Lord Sesshomaru: Yes indeed it is! I have Tetsaiga!

Inuyasha: Whoa! I've never smiled like that! Stop it! Or else!

Lord Sesshomaru: Don't you dare Inuyasha!

But it was too late Inuyasha put a huge happy smile on Sesshomaru's face.

Lord Sesshomaru: Damn you Inuyasha!

At that Sesshomaru punched himself in the stomach!

Inuyasha: GASP!

Then Inuyasha punched himself in the face. Sesshomaru was about to draw the Tetsaiga, when Inuyasha jumped on him, and started kicking himself in the butt.

Lord Sesshomaru: GASP! Inuyasha! MY BEAUTIFUL BUTT!

And then Sesshomaru hit himself in between his legs, after that Sesshomaru ripped his clothes of Inuyasha, and Inuyasha ripped his own clothes off of Sesshomaru. Now embarrassed they ran behind a tree and put their clothes on. Now Inuyasha's body wearing Sesshomaru's clothes and Sesshomaru's body wearing Inuyasha's clothes. After fighting for what seemed forever-

Inuyasha: Your body (pant) Sesshomaru (pant) is weak (pant) it can't stand (pant) my blows…(continues panting)

Lord Sesshomaru: I could say (pant) the same (pant) to you (pant) Inuyasha

Back to Kagome and Koga…

Kagome: No one cares about your dumb muscles!

Koga: (whimpers) I do…

Then suddenly Koga smiled a big smile.

Kagome: what is it?

Koga: oh nothing… look over there!

Kagome: What? Where?

Then Koga grabbed the neck of Kagome's uniform and was about to pull it open, when Kagome slapped him across the face.

Kagome: What do you think you're doing?

Koga: I-I w-was u-uhm…

Kagome: I better not catch you doing it again!

Koga: Yes ma'am… but may I go get some water at the river over there?

Kagome: … go ahead then…

Koga: Yipee!

Kagome didn't trust him (ma'am? Yipee? Hmm) so she followed him to the river, so far he wasn't doing anything bad. But then all of a sudden, Sesshomaru came into sight, wearing Inuyasha's clothes.

Inuyasha: Kagome, it's me Inuyasha!

Koga: … I-

Inuyasha: You didn't get switched did you?

Koga shakes his head (saying no) Kagome snickered. She let it slide because she thought that this would be amusing to watch.

Inuyasha: Well, Kagome… if I never get switched back to normal… I want you to always think of me for who I am on the inside, no matter how hideous I look on the outside.

Lord Sesshomaru: I heard that! (from far away)

Koga nods his head. Inuyasha leans in to kiss Koga. Koga's eyes widened in fear and disgust as he watched Inuyasha's face slowly approaching to kiss him. (think, Inuyasha wanting to kiss Koga)

Koga: Back off of me! You mutt-face!

Inuyasha: AHHHHH! KAGOME! WHAT THE HE IS WRONG WITH YOUR VOICE?

Lord Sesshomaru: that's not Kagome! (from far away again)

Inuyasha: KOGA! WHERE IS KAGOME?

Koga: she's-

Kagome (seen as Kikyo) steps out from behind.

Kagome: (in the cruelest voice she could manage) Run away dog boy!

Koga: that's actually wolf man and-

Kagome: RUN AWAY AND DON'T SAY A WORD!

At that Koga ran away without a word (his skirt flying up, and trying to hold it down)

Inuyasha: Kikyo… tell me the truth… are you really Kikyo?

Kagome: Y-yes Inuyasha. I promise.

Inuyasha: But your' voice-

Kagome: or is it just Sesshomaru's ears?

Inuyasha: that's true! Sesshomaru's ears do seem to be busted…

Lord Sesshomaru: I heard that too! (from far away again, again)

Kagome: But, Inuyasha I have something to tell you…

Inuyasha: Me first… I don't know how to say this but… K-kikyo… I just wanted to let you know, that I love Kagome, and I'd rather spend my time with her, no offense, but you're dead, I hope you understand…

Kagome: UNDERSTAND? YOU EXPECT ME TO UNDERSTAND? ... Of course I understand Inuyasha, besides I was going to tell you that I love your brother, Sesshomaru more than you.

Lord Sesshomaru: but I don't love you back! (from far away again, again, again)

Kagome walked away, leaving Inuyasha there standing alone. Inuyasha stood there, his eyes wide in shock. After a few minutes of gawking at the forest, Ayame came along.

Ayame: Lord Sesshomaru! I've found you at last! Why are you wearing Inuyasha's clothes? You really are lord Sesshomaru aren't you…? Never mind that… it's Kikyo…

Inuyasha: Kikyo?

Kikyo: I just wanted to tell you something, before Inuyasha finds me-

Inuyasha: But-

Kikyo: Just listen- okay, I just wanted to say that I love you, you are my one and only true love, I love you and you alone- but don't tell Inuyasha that okay? It's our little secret.

Kikyo leaned in closer. And kissed him. 1 Mississippi… 2 Mississippi… 3- Inuyasha pushed away from Kikyo.

Inuyasha: I've been trying to tell you the whole time! I'm not Sesshomaru! I'm Inuyasha!

Lord Sesshomaru: (from far away again, again, again, again) BUSTED! And I don't love you either!

Kikyo: I- Inuyasha! I- I can explain!

Inuyasha: Well, then?

Kikyo looks down.

Kikyo: I WAS TIRED OF YOU! YOU WERE ALWAYS TWO-TIMING US! I WAS FED UP! BUT THEN I FOUND A NEW LOVE… SESSHOMARU. HE'S MORE HANSOME, HE'S ACTUALLY SMART, AND, HE'S SOMEONE SPECIAL. (Kikyo blushes)

Lord Sesshomaru: Aw, that's sweet, but I still don't love you back.

Kikyo: I will never rest until Sesshomaru is mine! No other man is for me!

Inuyasha: I could of sworn you said the same about me…

Kikyo walks away.

Inuyasha: That was weird…

Lord Sesshomaru: Haha! Your girl loves me!

Inuyasha: Actually, my girl is Kagome. (he pauses) WAIT! IF THAT WAS KIKYO… THEN WHO WAS IN KIKYO'S BODY?

While all this was happening…

Sango: Hmm? What in the world happened? Oh yea… that's what happened

Sango sits up and looks around.

Sango: Kirara! There you are!

Sango picks Kirara up and hugs her up to her chest.

Miroku: (Thinking) where in the world am I? Why on earth is Miroku hugging me? Hmm, his chest is warm…

Sango: Kirara, are you hurt?

Miroku: Kirara? Wait! Me? What's going on here?

Sango: Oh my freaking god! What's wrong with you Kirara?

Miroku: But I'm not Kirara, I'm Miroku-I mean you're Miroku- I mean- I don't know what I mean!

Sango: M-miroku?

Miroku: I-uhm, think s-so… (he looks down at his paws)

Sango: Aw! You look so cute doing that!

Sango picks him up and hugs him tightly. (Miroku thinking) hmm! I could get used to this! Now, if only we were in our own bodies, this would be a perfect picture.

: Mew!

Sango: Kirara?

Sango drops Miroku, and goes over to Kirara (Koga's body). Then Sango (her body) shows up.

Sango: She means: that's easy for him! She had to end up in an ugly looking thing. And I must agree with her. She's in Koga's body!

Sango: S-shippo? Is that you?

Shippo: That's my name. Don't wear it out.

Sango: this is so confusing, but first we've got to sort this all out, let's go find the others. Miroku, try to transform.

Miroku had this really concentrated look on his face.

Miroku: hey I think- FART! Never mind.

Everyone: EW! MIROKU! THAT'S NASTY!

Shippo: Ahhhhhhh! I smell rotten eggs!

Miroku: Well, don't blame me! Blame whatever Kirara ate last!

Kirara: GRRRRRRR!

Miroku: you eat something that gives you gas and I have to be the one who deals with it, ugh!

Kirara: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Then Kirara lunged at Miroku and tried to bite him, but luckily she remembered that it would be her body that she would be biting, so instead she stumbled and hit herself in the face, and beat herself up.

Sango: enough! Let's just go find the others okay?

On their way they bumped into a demon.

Demon: Ah! Some juicy morsels to fill the depths on my stomach!

Sango: Hiritko- I mean? Uhm… give me that! HIRITKOTSU!

But the demon avoided the attack, and the Hirikotsu got stuck in a tree.

Sango: I can't throw it right with these beads on! And I feel heavier and slower than I really am. How on earth can you run so fast? Miroku, you need to stop eating so much. I'm putting you on a diet.

Miroku: Noooo! Please don't-

Shippo: Uhm, is this really the time to be doing this? Heart-uh-fox-uh- I- I can't do anything!

Miroku: use the wind tunnel!

Sango: You use the wind- oh yeah! Hehe…

Sango tried to get the beads off but they got tangled around her wrist and she fell.

Demon: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

The demon lunged at them, but out of nowhere a whip came out and slashed the monster in half. There stood Inuyasha (in Sesshomaru's clothes) holding a whip)

Sango: thank goodness, Inuyasha.

Lord Sesshomaru: You mean Lord Sesshomaru…

Sango:… ok… whatever…

Out of nowhere they heard a fussing in the bushes, and the rest of the group came tumbling onto the floor before them, covered in leaves and other crap.

Inuyasha: hey (points at Kikyo's body) who are you…?

Kagome: I- uh- am-uh… oh my god! What's that behind you?

Inuyasha turns around as Kagome runs away.

Inuyasha: Kiky- uh… whoever you are! Get back here!

Inuyasha ran after Kagome (even though he didn't even know that that was her) and grabbed hold of her.

Kagome: I- Inuyasha… ok I admit… I'm really-

At that moment they all felt dizzy… Inuyasha slowly let go of Kagome… although he was still trying to grip onto her… his vision slowly faded… as so did everyone else's…

hours later

Inuyasha thinking: ugh! My head… what the heck happened…? Lets c… I was beating myself up… then that… with Kikyo… then we came… then the… that… then yeah… yatty yatta…. Then- oh yeah! … (flash back)

Inuyasha is holding Kikyo's hands and their heads leaned in close whispering

Kikyo: I- Inuyasha… I…

Inuyasha: yes? (in a sexy voice)

Kikyo: I… need… to…tell…you…something…(said between each breath)

Inuyasha: yes Kikyo? I'll do anything for you…

Kikyo: I need you to let me go…

Inuyasha: b-but why?

Kikyo: because Inuyasha … my butt itches! And you're holding my hands I can't scratch it!

Inuyasha woke up with a start… damn that was some dream… he sat up to find everyone else on the floor sleeping… he stood up…

Inuyasha: damn this breeze… I can feel it going through my skirt… wait… SKIRT!

Everyone but Inuyasha: keep it down!

Inuyasha: but-but-but! I-you-who-wait-how-why-but-I'M WEARING A SKIRT!

Kagome and Sango: well that's nice to know Inuyasha…

Kagome: wait a sec… Inuyasha! That's my skirt! SIT BOY!

Then all of a sudden Kagome fell to the floor with a thud…

Inuyasha: HA! Now you know what it feels like to be sitted!

Sango: that's not even a word!

Kikyo (her body) was sitting there quietly as she watched them bicker… (Sesshomaru thinking: wow this body is hot n sexy!) he slowly unfolded a layer of the clothing that covered her/his chest and took a quick peek inside then giggled loudly (girly too)

Lord Sesshomaru: (in a sexy/girly voice) ohhhh Inuyasha!

He went hurdling clumsily into Inuyasha's(Kagome's body) arms, then looked up with a dazed yet beautiful gaze…

Lord Sesshomaru: don't you want to kiss me Inuyasha? I luuuuuuuve yooooouuuu IIIIInuyaaashhaaaaa…… kiss me…

Then he slowly leaned into kiss Inuyasha… but then Inuyasha pushed away…

Inuyasha: before I kiss you… who the hell are you?

Lord Sesshomaru: it's me Inuyasha… it's Kikyo…

Then Sesshomaru's body came flinging over to Inuyasha…

Kikyo: quit messing with him… and besides… that doesn't look right… Kikyo- or-well- me… frantinizing with Kagome…shudders its just not right… oh and by the way… I'm the only one who can have you…

Kikyo landed a big kiss on Sesshomaru or in this case- Lord Sesshomaru landed a big kiss on Kikyo… or w/e... Inuyasha was tramatized, when they kissed... but imagine what it was like when they said that they'd marry each other... o.O Then out of nowhere… Kagome slapped Inuyasha… then Sango slapped Miroku for trying to peek into her shirt… then Kirara slapped Shippo for no reason… then Ayame slapped Koga for not loving her… then it turned to a whole slapping game and while all that was happening Lord Sesshomaru and Kikyo were kissing each other.

Kagome: hey I hear something coming from the bushes

Kikyo: me too (but she was too into what she was doing with Lord Sesshomaru to care)

Then all of a sudden a dark figure came out of from behind the bushes…

Everyone: Naraku!

Naraku came out from behind the bushes but he was posed like a bunny nibbling on the leaves then he hopped away… but then a bunny hopped out from behind the bush.

Bunny: I am Naraku you fools! Hahahaha you will never catch me!

Then Naraku set off at the speed of light.

Lord Sesshomaru: awww look at his little bunny butt go…

Then Kikyo caught Naraku with Sesshomaru's speed

Lord Sesshomaru: haha you were hit with the slime too!

Naraku: no fools! I created the demon… but she double crossed me! The wretch... and-

Everyone: you got switched with a bunny?

Naraku: no… I was switched with a fly… then a bunny

Everyone went quiet…

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lord Sesshomaru: so you got switched before any of us did… ha!

Inuyasha roughly grabbed Naraku by the head and let his body swing beneath him (his little cottontail twitching)

Naraku: let me down you wretched fool! I will kill you!

Inuyasha: I don't think you're in the position to be threatening me right now…

Naraku: … fine… but you're the one wearing a skirt…

Inuyasha: GRRRR anyways…now… how do we reverse it…?

Naraku: why would I tell you?

Inuyasha: cause if you don't ill rip your head off (he said with an evil grin)

Naraku: either way I know your going to kill me as my rabbit form… so does it matter? You'll just keep switching for the rest of your lives! Haha

Kagome: let me try…

Kagome walks up to Naraku and cuddles him in her arms, then lulls him to sleep after giving him a carrot… ohh Naraku…

Naraku: (half awake) yes mama?

Kagome: tell me… how do I reverse the spell put on us?

Naraku: what spell?

Kagome: the spell that switches us…

Naraku: oh that spell

Kagome: yes that spell… now how do we reverse it?

Naraku: reverse what?

Kagome: the spell (a little impatient now)

Naraku: oh the spell that switched us all and put us into each others body's and put me into an adarable little bunny… I know what spell your talking about now…

Kagome: then how do we reverse it…?

Naraku: reverse what?

Kagome totally lost her cool and then when she was about to crack his head open Kikyo took him from her then started cuddling him…

Kikyo: tell me… how do I reverse the spell put on us?

Naraku: what spell?

Kikyo: the spell that switches us…

Naraku: oh that spell

Kikyo: yes that spell… now how do we reverse it?

Naraku: reverse what?

Kikyo: the spell (a little impatient now)

Naraku: oh the spell that switched us all and put us into each others body's and put me into an adarable little bunny… I know what spell your talking about now…

Kikyo: then how do we reverse it…?

Naraku: reverse what?

Kikyo: okay! That's it!

Kikyo held the top of his head and the bottom of his stomache and pulled them the opposite way its supposed to go

Kikyo: tell me!

Naraku: tell you what!

Kikyo: maybe this will wake you up!

Kikyo grabbed both legs and pulled them apart.

Naraku:ok!ok!youreversethespellbygoingtothestoneontopofMountainAsakuraguardedbySaintAsakura

Everyone: say what?

Naraku: I already said it… you cant make me say it again…

Kikyo: or can I?

Naraku: ok! ok! You reverse the spell by going to the stone on top of Mountain Asakura guarded by Saint Asakura… there… you happy now?

Lord Sesshomaru: hmm what do you do when you get there?

Naraku: you have to destroy the Guardian of Asakura to get to the stone of Asakura on the tip of Asakura Mountain, but it will almost be impossible to destroy the stone of Asakura, let alone destroy the Guardian of Asakura… hahaha you will never beat my unbeatable Asakura! For the stone of Asakura and the guardian of Asakura are both made of Kylin! Which is a stronger form of adament! (adament-diamond) and even getting to the mountain of Asakura is almost impossible! And-

Lord Sesshomaru: shut up! That word is starting to get on my nerves!

Then Sesshomaru got some string from out of nowhere and tied up Naraku and his body. Then they journeyed for hours without sleep, unknowing of what would lie ahead of them.

Fart

Everyone: Miroku!

Miroku: Sorry…

Lord Sesshomaru: lets camp here its pretty dark and we don't want to go the wrong way…

They set up camp in the area … it was late at night and everyone was asleep… except for one… Kagome… she crept over to Inuyasha then tied him up and stuffed him into a bag…

Kagome's body: I wonder… if I should really do this…

flashback

Naraku wakes up Koga…

Koga: what is it?

Naraku: I just wanted to let you know that you can be Kagome again…

Koga: really! Ok but how do you know…

Naraku: let's just say I have my sources…

Koga: ok… sure…

Naraku: 3…2…1…

Then they switched… (surprisingly without fainting)

Koga: awesome!

Naraku jumped over to Kagome's body now… I just want to let you know that Inuyasha is now in his own body…

Koga: and….?

Naraku: don't you want revenge? Don't you want to keep Kagome all to yourself? Isn't that what you always dreamed of doing? Do it… do it… do it… DO IT….

Koga: yeah… ok… I will…

end of flashback

Koga held the bag with Inuyasha struggling in it and felt reassured that what he was doing was going to make him feel a lot better… but at that moment… Inuyasha ripped out of the bag and what he saw was Kagome trying to get rid of him…

Inuyasha: how could you?

Koga: but- I'm Koga…

Inuyasha: I'm myself… why should you not be? You aren't fooling me with that fake voice…So it WAS YOU in Kikyo's body earlier before we switched… and now you're lying to me now!

Koga: but-well- it was me-I mean her- before-but-I-doh!(slaps forehead) Ugh… forget it…

Inuyasha: how could you…

Just then, Koga thought up something evil and deceiving, he thought over the plan and then put it to work…

Koga: oh Inuyasha… (in the sweetest voice he could use) but you have to understand that I'm sorry… I-I was jealous of Kikyo…

Inuyasha: aw Kagome… you don't have to be…

Koga: oh… but Inuyasha… I do… because…

Inuyasha: because…?

Koga: uhm… well(shuffles his feet clumsily, then falls into Inuyasha's arms pretending to cry) I'm sorry Inuyasha… but I'm in love with…with… Koga…

Inuyasha: (his face O) Koga… KOGA!

Koga: uh oh…

Inuyasha: of all people why Koga! Why not me?

Koga: because… he's more charming… he's gorgeous oo lala! His muscles are bigger… he treats me like a queen… and I'm going to be her king!… uhh I-I mean… that I was just-

Inuyasha: Koga! How dare you!

Koga: oh boy…

Inuyasha pushes away from Koga

Inuyasha: how dare you Koga! How dare you steel my Kagome away from me!

Koga thinking: wow he's really that stupid isn't he?

Everyone else besides Koga Inuyasha and Kagome: wow he's really that stupid isn't he?

Inuyasha runs away crying…

Inuyasha: Waaaaaaaaaa!

Kagome walks out of the tent

Kagome: what's going on?

Everyone stares at Kagome

Kagome: what?

the next day

Now that everything is settled down and straightened out they set off on the road to go in search of the Mountain of Asakura. (Okay… their journey was pretty long so here is the short version: they traveled Miroku kept farting, Naraku kept whining, Inuyasha was still mad at Koga about the last night, later on they found the entrance to the Mountain of Asakura with Naraku's help, ok the rest isn't so boring, you can read the rest from here on)

Inuyasha: wow this place is huge!

They were standing on a path made of adamant that would lead to the Mountain of Asakura on the tip of the mountain was a somewhat gold type of adamant (which was most likely to be the kylin) the whole place was engulfed by mist… and on the sides of the adamant path was what seemed like nothing… but no one wanted to test it, so they all just stayed on the path.

Kagome: don't forget Inuyasha… that we only have an 2 hours to get out of here before the entrance closes for another 2 weeks…

Inuyasha: yeah, yeah… that's more than enough time…

Naraku: oh Inuyasha… don't you be too sure… (smiles wickedly)

Everyone glares at Naraku

Naraku: just kidding…

Everyone still glares at Naraku

Naraku: oh come on what the hell can I do in a rabbits body AND tied up?

Every one stops glaring at Naraku. They continue their journey down the Asakura path to the Mountain of Asakura… a while later they arrived at the foot of the mountain…

Sango: I don't trust this… it seems-

Miroku: too easy…? Yeah… I know what you mean…

Then at that moment a monster charged out at them from out of the mist. The monster was made from adamant and with them all switched they didn't know what to do! So they did the most smartest thing they could think of –RUN! They ran up to the castle but the door was locked. The guard made from adamant that was standing next to the door spoke.

Guard: you may not enter…

Inuyasha: why the hell not?

Guard: you must defeat the adamant beast before you can enter… you must prove that you are worthy of coming into the sacred castle…

Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru: no… problem…

They both charged at the adamant beast but were both shot backwards with one blow of its tail (looked like a worm but the sections were more defined and it had a few small but noticeable spikes on it) they both stood up dripping with blood…Inuyasha: how can I do this… the only way to do this is to use my adamant barrage… but I can't even use the Tetsaiga in Shippo's body…( Koga -- Miroku, Inuyasha -- Shippo, Sesshomaru -- Kirara, Kikyo -- Sango, Kagome -- Ayame, Sango -- Inuyasha, Miroku -- Kagome, Shippo -- Sesshomaru, Kirara -- Kikyo, Ayame -- Koga (example: Inuyasha -- Shippo, it means that Inuyasha is in Shippo's body)

??????: HOLD IT!

Then out of nowhere floating down from the top of the castle was a beautiful angel-like figure… following her were ninjas/warriors wearing armor mad from adamant.

: allow me to introduce myself I am the Guardian of the Asakura Mountain… but enough of this! I will not allow intruders!

At that moment everything went black because the ninjas used their lightning speed to go in and knock them all unconscious. Later they awoke to see that they were on their sides with their hands and legs bound together behind them.

Kagome: what is this…? (still dazed)

Inuyasha: I don't know but I cant break free from these binds!

Kikyo: don't waste your time… these binds are made from kylin…(in an ominous voice)

Lord Sesshomaru: damn them…

The Guardian of Asakura walked passed them…

Guardian of Asakura: don't be alarmed… we just can't have thieves come… and we prefer not to take the chance… so ignore the binds and let me know why you are here

-ok just so you know… or just in case you're wondering… well anywayz… they're gonna start going off character… so yeah…-

Inuyasha: how the hell… are we supposed ignore them if they're squeezing the shit out of us!

Miroku: this is a god… an angel Inuyasha… be a little more respectful…

Inuyasha: respectful…? RESPECTFUL? HOW THE HELL CAN I BE RESPECTFUL WHEN SHE'S THE ONE WHO HAD US CAPTURED, TIED US UP, AND THEN ASKS US TO IGNORE THE GOD DAMNED BINDS TO TELL HER WHY WE'RE HERE… AND SHE EXPECTS US TO BE CALM!

Guardian of Asakura: yes

Inuyasha: no way girlfriend… I don't think so! (in a girly tone)

Inuyasha bounced up and bounced towards her, he stopped right in front of the Guardian of Asakura, but she didn't seem alarmed her face stayed expressionless, then Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her and spitted.

Guardian of Asakura: oh no you didn't!

Inuyasha: oh yes I di-id!

Lord Sesshomaru: what the he-eck?

Then the adamant ninjas surrounded Inuyasha, they slowly inched towards him, but as Inuyasha tried to hop away from them, he fell with a thud to the ground (considering he was in a stubby body) then he wiggled like a worm but they stepped on his butt and flattened him out.

Inuyasha: ow!

Then they started to squish him.

Inuyasha: Shippo! Why-ow- does- ow- your-ow- body-ow have-ow to-ow be-ow so-ow weak?owwwww!

Guardian of Asakura: that voice does not suite one of your kind… I can guess that you have seen the mistress of souls?

Miroku: the mistress of… souls…?

Guardian of Asakura: yes… the mistress of souls… I was created at the exact same time… made from the same source although we don't know where-

Inuyasha: if you guys are made from the same source then you must be on the same side-meaning you must be evil!

Guardian of Asakura: you interrupted me (she had a stern, yet somehow calm face)

The Guardian of Asakura raised her hand and pointed it at Inuyasha, then out of nowhere a silvery tape-like material appeared over his mouth

Inuyasha: Mmmmm! Mmmmm! MMMMMMMM!

Guardian of Asakura: much better… now… where was I? Oh yes, as I was saying, we came from the same source but I don't know where, but the mistress is not evil… its switches the souls of others because that is it's last defense, it only uses that if it is almost ready to die.

Inuyasha: MMMMMMM!

Guardian of Asakura: -sighs- shut up will you!

Inuyasha looked away, with a frightened expression on his face

Myoga: its true! But the-

Kagome: where did you come from Myoga?

Myoga: uh… hehe… I stowed away in Miroku's shirt.

Inuyasha: MMMMM!

Then Myoga went over onto Inuyasha's nose and started sucking his blood.

Inuyasa: MMMM! MMMM! MMMM!

Myoga didn't stop until he was full.

Myoga: ahhh… that was satisfying…

Guardian of Asakura: now that that is done…

Sango: can we get back to switching us back?

Guardian of Asakura: you must all first defeat me in battle first

Then the Guardian of Asakura raised here hand and then all of the kylin around their wrists and ankles diminished…

Inuyasha: finally!

Then all of a sudden out of nowhere, adamant started to form around her body and it turned into armor. Inuyasha charged at the Guardian of Asakura, but was deflected, and he crashed into the wall

Guardian of Asakura: you cannot defeat me!

Inuyasha: we'll find someway to defeat you!

Guardian of Asakura: you will all feel my wrath and die a miserable death here!

They all attacked her at once, Inuyasha drew his Tetsaiga. Lord Sesshomaru drew his whip. Kagome drew an arrow. Sango drew back her hirikotsu, etc.

Inuyasha: WINDSCAR!

Kagome: HIT THE MARK!

Sango: HIRITKOTSU!

Shippo: FOX MAGIC!

Lord Sesshomaru: …

Kirara: GRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Miroku: SACRED SUTRA!

Koga: TASTE A PIECE OF MY FOOT FIERY!

But unfortunately for them they were all deflected at them

Inuyasha: why didn't you attack Kikyo?

Kikyo: …

They all stared at her she was concentrating while holding her arrow in the position to strike

Kagome: look at Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru too was concentrating but he was focused on Kikyo, his whip slowly stretched out toward Kikyo, it barely touched the edge of her bow before it glowed a fiery red color. Then Kikyo when into a state where her eyes were glowing the same fiery red as his whip, an ora formed around them both. Kikyo started chanting under her breath, while Sesshomaru's whip circled her arrow.

Guardian of Asakura: no…

Inuyasha: this doesn't look good…

Myoga: RUN!

They all ran for cover, but the out of nowhere the Guardian of Asakura shot pieces of adamant at her, but they were deflected by her ora…

Kikyo: (in the coldest voice, that made them all shiver) prepare to die…

Inuyasha: what the hell? I just noticed that we're all in our own bodies again…

Miroku: Inuyasha… we were already in our own bodies when she released us from our binds…

Inuyasha: oh… hehe

Guardian of Asakura: I will not allow this to happen!

The Guardian of Asakura's adamant armor, transformed to kylin

Kagome: that's not fair!

The Guardian of Asakura slowly turned her head towards Kagome, raised a hand and then shot her back to the wall.

Inuyasha: Kagome!

But he was stuck, every one was- Kikyo's hair swerved around her, her eyes even more fierce

Inuyasha: what the hell is going on?

Myoga: when I stowed away on Miroku's shirt, I noticed Kikyo and Lord Sesshomaru practicing a new technique together… they called it-

Kikyo and Lord Sesshomaru: JAKOKU'S CURSE!

The arrow shot and left a red trail of light behind it… it hit the Guardian of Asakura hard, when it almost seemed that it would fail the kylin started to crack… but something strange happened… the kylin armor started to from around her arrow and broke through.

Guardian of Asakura: NOOOOOOOO! THIS CANT HAPPEN!

Then the Guardian of Asakura transported just in time to avoid the attack. But then Kikyo collapsed on the floor and Sesshomaru fell to his knees panting… Inuyasha using all the strength the pry his feet from the floor. He slumped down to her, held her shoulders, and shook her.

Inuyasha: Kikyo! KIKYO! SAY SOMETHING!

Kikyo barley lifted her head towards Inuyasha

Kikyo: some…thing…

Then Kikyo's head fell to the side

Inuyasha: KIKYO!

Miroku: where did Naraku go?

Every one looked right and left, up and down, but he was no where to be found. But then, as if right out of thin air, an adamant ninja swooped down and grabbed Kikyo.

Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru: NO! KIKYO!

Guardian of Asakura: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kagome: (still stuck to the wall) I-inu…ya-sha…?

TBC… plz R&R I know it's long, but it was interesting right? Well before I write the continuation of this I would probably like at least… 10 reviews? Until then… peace out! (oh yeah, n BTW… this is my first fan fic… be nice… or else… )


End file.
